


Dial 9 for Love

by mrdmonster



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nude Photos, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdmonster/pseuds/mrdmonster
Summary: Charles is away from the mansion, Erik is lonely, and Charles happened to leave something for his lover to help pass the time.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947229
Kudos: 21





	Dial 9 for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Phone Sex/ Nudes
> 
> Let's see if I can catch up, shall we? Also, I've abandoned serious editing so please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Hey, if you're under 18 (or you don't like what is in the tags) please consider reading something else.  
> I'm not trying to gatekeep or tell you what you can or cannot read but this (and other kinktober works) are explicit. Just because something is on the internet for you to find does not mean you are required to read it.  
> The Archive is a wonderful place but it is an archive- you must curate your own experiences. If that includes my own works, thank you so much but if not, that is perfectly fine.  
> Mind the tags, mind the rating, and remember that you are free to stop reading this fic at any point it stops being entertaining.  
> Thank you for your time and consideration,  
> mrdmonster

Charles had only been gone for three days when Erik’s patience broke down enough to open the envelope the young man had left on his nightstand. Despite not having any markings on the outside, they’d had a short conversation via telepathy as Charles drove away in which the envelope had been mentioned.  _ Open it when you miss me,  _ he’d said. 

Erik had hoped to last longer. 

The envelope contained a letter and a flat wrapped package, perhaps a book to add to their collection. The letter was short, a few sentences of declarations of love and missing everyone, more just checking in followed by a recommendation to keep the package in the room and away from the children. Fully intrigued, Erik was glad that the kids only came to the magnetokinetic mutant if they were in danger; here he could discover the contents without interruption as instructed. 

With nothing else demanding his attention, the package was ripped apart to reveal its secrets, and discovered that he was lucky to already be sitting on the bed considering the contents made his knees weak. Instead of a book, there was a thick stack of photos, each featuring Charles in assorted compromising positions but most intriguing, the last had a string of numbers scrawled like an autograph. It wasn’t difficult to figure out that it was a phone number so Erik dialed the numbers in, not caring about what time it might before his young, impulsive lover. 

Charles must have known the reaction the pictures would inspire the older mutant into action because the phone only rang twice. “Charles Xavier speaking,” the smile was audible. 

“Have you lost your entire mind?” Telepath that he was, the younger man couldn’t hear the rustle of photos being tossed onto the bed.

“Ah, darling, it’s wonderful to hear from you. Is there a specific reason I’m being accused of insanity, or is it Tuesday?” If it were possible, Erik would shake the man for his response but he was thousands of miles away and clearly entertained by his lover’s consternation. 

He inhaled for a long moment in order to calm his thoughts before speaking, “You left me naked photos of yourself, wherein there are  _ multiple shots _ of you playing with your ass with a truly impressive assortment of toys.” Erik wasn’t done reading Charles the riot act but the younger man let out a pleased yes followed by a soft hum. “All the while,  _ you are not here,”  _ the last words had audible punctuation to let the telepath know what kind of frustrated his lover was.

“And this is a problem for you?” There’s sloshing in the background as the telepath speaks and Erik latches onto that.

“Were you in the bath?” The previous strain of conversation wasn’t over but this, the image of his lover getting out of the tub was visceral and drew his eyes back to the photos. 

“I am currently, it’s a vain attempt to wash the intrusive thoughts of others out of my brain via body. But you called and now I’m just a mess of pruned skin.”

“So the convention is more tedious than I told you it would be,” this was the kind of interaction Erik always missed when the younger man was away and something was missing over the phone. A small thud was followed but a larger one, a mumbled yes the only answer until his ears picked up a rare, audible groan from his lover. 

“Yes, yes; you were right. But that doesn’t mean I’m not enjoying myself otherwise, you know how much I love attention. Hold on, darling.” Ambiguous sounds drifted out from the receiver but Erik was more than happy to wait, eyes grazing once more over the stack of photos only to have the embers of ardor for Charles stoked. 

The telepath let out a grunt before speaking again, “I’m here. I’d knocked the phone off the side of the bath and decided to just get out.” That explained the sounds from before, assuaging any concerns Erik had held of his charming lover having hit his head while bathing. Clumsy as the young man was, Erik worked hard to keep any marks he didn’t personally make from marring that delicate skin. 

Already primed with longing, his thoughts betrayed him and grey eyes focused on the photos where he spotted some bruises he remembered making. “I am not done addressing your recklessness.” Any shock he’d experienced had disappeared but a small flicker of jealousy refused to be put out. 

“Well, darling, it’s done and no one other than me remembers what happened that day,” there was a series of dubious noises but with Charles, every audible sigh or moan spoke volumes. “How about you tell me how you’d punish me and we’ll just have ourselves a wank?” 

“You are unbelievable,” Erik threw his unoccupied hand over his face as if that would put an end to the thoughts running through his mind at the other man’s words. 

“Is that a ‘no,’ then?” Somehow the pout was audible and the magnetokinetic man drew the hand down and off his face, eyes rolling in surrender. 

“Fine. But tell me about the photos, Schatz,” at this point, he didn’t bother standing, he just stretched out on top of the bed and reached with his powers to lock the door and undo his pants. 

Charles was doing some adjusting of his own, rustling coming over more like faint static but overall reassuring. Their sex life was already healthy in frequency and variety but the nudes were an addition that Erik hadn’t expected due to the damage they could do to his lover’s reputation, not that he’d let anyone else see them in the first place. 

“You’ll remember the day, I’m sure. You’d gone out doing whatever it is you do in the woods for hours, and it had occurred to me that I could leave you something fun for whenever I was gone. I’d kept the kids away from anywhere we were working and when we’d had all the shots, I claimed the negatives, paid the person and erased their memory of the experience. When you got home I teased you relentlessly until you fucked me over my desk; I hadn’t brought myself off during the shoot and I was thinking of you all day so I was ready to explode,” the pause was laced with want, Charles stuck in the sense memory. “Do you remember?” That was a moan, the younger man unable to keep his hands from wandering sensitive skin.

Erik had been inspecting the photos as his lover spoke, eyes devouring the details of where and what the man was doing for each shot. There were some taken in areas they shared, others on furniture that had been claimed by the oldest mutant at the mansion and he found that his cock rather enjoyed the idea of fucking in those spots. His own voice was thick with arousal, a rumble building in his chest before affirming, “yes, I remember that day. You were wild, demanding filthy things from me but, just like now, you got what you wanted.

“I had just come through the door when you chased me up the stairs and into your office, swept everything off to bend over it, presented your pretty pink hole to me.” Charles was more vocal than usual, speech being their only way to communicate right now, but unashamedly whining out ‘yes,’ ‘please,’ ‘keep going.’ Erik slipped a hand into his boxers for a quick pull on his cock, stopping to just hold it as he continued, “You did not say a thing but you sent me waves of need that may as well have been a siren song. I had no lube, I did not even prep you, just slid into you and fucked you into the desk.

“What I remember most, my favorite moment, was the cry you gave as you came all over the desk and it dripped on the floor,” the telepath let out an eerily similar sound as Erik gave in to slow strokes over his neglected cock. “I thought someone was going to barge in and find us; you boneless on the desk after cumming untouched while I chased my own orgasm. I  _ had _ wondered why I couldn’t recreate the experience but you have given me the missing factor.”

Charles’ words had changed to short orders along the lines of ‘hurry up’ and the older mutant was loathe to disappoint his lover. “The first thing we are doing when you get home will be sweet and gentle sex; after that, I have yet to decide if I want to recreate the photos or tie you up to edge you over and over until you will be unable to even  _ think _ an order at me.” His strokes increased with the sound of Charles’ breathing over the receiver, the younger man not holding anything of himself back. 

“Maybe we can see if I can make you cum by just playing with your nipples, go ahead and touch them if you have not already. Come on, Schatz, cum for me.” 

“I am, I am,” Charles was close, brain caught on repeat trying to obey the order but needing additional strokes and promises upon his return before a moan split his words and his hand covered in thick streams of seamen. For long moments his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton but Erik’s calm voice brought him back. 

“Thank you, darling,” he wiped a hand across the towel he’d been wrapped in as he spoke. “How about you, have you made a mess of my photos? Imagined I was there between your thighs and happy to have your cum land where it would?” Insatiable: his young lover was insatiable and cruel, going straight for the kill like that. “You could, when I’m home again; you could mark me however you wanted, does that sound good? I’d even let you take a picture to add to the collection.” 

And with that thought, Erik’s done. He’s not as vocal as Charles but he must have said something or moaned into the phone which prompted a string of achingly sweet compliments. There isn’t much left to say but they lay in companionable silence until wishing each other good night, during which time the older man stamped down markers of who he used to be so he could say a heartfelt  _ I miss you _ , hanging up right after Charles’ response of,  _ I’m right there. _

Because he was: in this room, this space they’d created together. 


End file.
